


Truths and Dares

by WasabiBAU5



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Games, Other, Team as Family, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiBAU5/pseuds/WasabiBAU5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team plays a game, but a type of game two bots weren't prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

> (This story will be a 3 chapter story, so check in when it'll be done. :D)

It's not everyday that the Bots stayed up at night, but on this occasion, everybody was awake and functioning, even High Tide was there because they promised him high grade. Worked every time. Blurr, Salvage, Boulder, Blades, Chase, High Tide, even Servo the Mini-con dog was present.

  
  


All of the bots crouched on the floor continuously played many different human card games. But, as usual Quickshadow and Heatwave didn't join their rescue bot friends in any games, yet. Heatwave wanted a moment to his own and disappeared somewhere outside of the Training Center and Quickshadow was busy training in the bottom Rescue Arena on her Taekwondo skills as she learned from a few videos shared by Cody. The agent-bot mainly tried to concentrate in her progress without the constant mumbling noises coming from the mechs above as Blurr won another game against his friends.   
  
"Blurr, that's the fifth time you won, are you cheatin?" Salvage asked. The rest of the mechs also complained with Salvage. The bickering became so loud, Even in the arena where Quickshadow was training, became noisy, but still she tried her best not to get distracted or better yet, lose her temper. She continued to ignore the constant racket.   
  
"Why the heck do you guys think I'm cheating; I'm playing fair and square, as usual." Blurr defended himself. After he said this, Servo started pawing at his alt mode mirror playfully, causing it to open and out came a bunch of cards onto the floor in front of the other bots. Boulder picked up a pile of them with his servos, Blades leaned in to inspect.   
  
"Oh yeah? Then explain to us on why there are three diamonds, five clubs, four aces, and one court jester." The Copter-bot explained. The team's purple speedster tried to defend himself once more.   
  
"Court jester, I don't have a court jester." Blurr said.   
  
"You’re about to become one!" Every one of the mechs except Salvage and Chase, tackled Blurr to the ground. Servo just watched.   
  
"You owe me twenty cubes!" one of them said. The fight started to make Quickshadow lose concentration. She was aiming a 540 roundhouse kick towards a flying target; only to miss, lose her balance and land on her back. Painfully. She lost her control on her building anger; Quickshadow then took the transparent elevator up to the floor of the tantrum and yelled at the mechs chasing Blurr.

  
"Will you grunts SHUT IT! I tried to ignore many of your little SHENANIGANS, but this is too far, ALL of you are THIS close to having the DAYLIGHTS knocked out of you all. What is this conundrum all about anyway?!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked over at the angry femme facing them with crossed arms; Servo hid behind Salvage out of fear.   
  


“Nothin! Heh! Just some good ol’ wrestlin.” High Tide chuckled while giving Blurr a hard knuckle sandwich, Blurr squirming to break free but to no avail.

“Ugh...” Was the last thing the brawling bots heard as Quickshadow stormed outside the center to get some air.

  
"I’m pretty sure this planet has what’s called...duct tape, aye?" High Tide questioned. Getting an idea from this, Blurr slipped from High T’s grasp, away from his attackers and took out a thick roll of enlarged duct tape from his chassis interior. Obviously he used Doc’s sizing ray.   
  
"Guys! How about a simple small prank, aye?” Blurr suggested,

“Blurr. No. Besides you know Quickshadow quite well by now. She takes no nonsense.” Salvage strictly reminded followed by Chase backing up his statement. 

”It is true on what salvage says, Blurr; or unless you want to be forbidden to ever leave the Firehouse.” Chase added.

“OH COME ON, GUYS! IT’S 100% harmless!” the speedster defended,

“I worry when you say that.” Blades fearfully admitted, even Servo whined.

“She can get pretty feisty at times but just let it slide, Blurr. Don’t be like that.” Boulder tried to calm out Blurr’s intentions,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, besides I would rather be shouted at by Heatwave." Blades added again,

“ALRIGHT alright, but how about we invite them to a game with us, y’know for fun. Like um...Truth or Dare or something?” Blurr gave in...Not really.

 

With most of the bots thinking that Blurr had dropped his silly evil plan, they decided to have High Tide invite the two left out bots to join in on their game. The bots then sat back down on the floor, waiting for anymore ideas.   
  
"Look Blurr, I know we can't make Quickshadow mellow for once, but maybe if we just-."   
“Shut up, salv. Besides I don’t think she’ll-” 

"Oii! What if we can, lads?" the big sea-bot corrected both Salvage and Blurr. The purple speedster and everyone else didn't get what he was talking about. "Whatcha tryin to say High T, trick her or something?" Blurr asked,

  
"Somethin like that; it involves that little game you mentioned earlier." High Tide answered, he then ordered the mechs to huddle together to hear his mischievous scheme without Quickshadow or even Heatwave knowing about it.

 

“High Tide, I'm pretty sure you know the outcome of your plan.” Salvage reasoned,

“Aye, you all said that if I joined on this wee little sleepover y'all are brewin, I’d get high grade; but ever since I got into this I ain’t got nothin, so the least I can have is entertainment or unless ya wanna deal with one old angry sea dog.” High Tide reminded with a scowling frown.

 

With that the bots gave in. Except for Blurr, he was all to happy to join in and Blades too.


	2. Game Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game on!

It was 10:30 by the time Quickshadow calmed down. She was chatting with Heatwave about their encounters with the Prime and other things they’ve gone through until a certain blue mech decided to interrupt their conversation. Loudly.

  
"Well well well, what do we have here, aye! Couple of lover-bots?" High Tide joked. 

Startled, Quickshadow rebelled against such. “And just what makes you think we’re lovers?!”

“Well, with you two being out here. Alone. In the Dark...Of Night...Together...Makin Ou-”,

“Don’t. Even. Go there!” Heatwave intervened,

“I recommend it’s best you scoot along or else-” Quickshadow never got to finish due to High T,

“Well if ya want me to stop, ya better get ya afts in here and play a game with us or I’m makin ideas of you two.” High Tide ordered and went back inside.

“Ugh. Well, Guess we got no choice.” Heatwave gave in,

“No, they're up to something, I feel it somehow. I’ll go first, you stay nearby. Ok?” Quickshadow planned with Heatwave agreeing.

 

_ ***Little Timeskip*** _

 

While Heatwave stayed nearby the elevator, Quickshadow then went to the main quarters to find the grouped bots sitting on the floor in a circle; everyone was looking at her hoping for an answer. The femmebot immediately took the offer."Ok, but if it's a card game you better give Blurr a pat down for extra cards." she said giving a serious glare at the cheating speedster. She joined their circle and sat down with them.   
  
"Alrighty then, What are we playing: Poker, Solitaire, Eights, Whist, Go Fish, Texas Hold'em?" Quickshadow asked the fellow bots. 

"No need to worry Quickshadow, it's not any card game we're gonna play." Salvage answered. Quickshadow had no idea the game she was actually going to play wasn't what she would expect the mechs to play.   
"Well, what is it then?" She asked the others for an exact answer. 

"Does the name Truth or Dare ring a bell to ya?" High Tide answered. Quickshadow was surprised the mechs wanted to play that human child game, even Blurr chuckled up.   
  
"Wait, are you guys serious, that's a game any human would regret playing or us, in this case." She said in stunned response. 

"It is the only game we could think of that's impossible to CHEAT." Chase said giving Blurr a glare. Blurr grudgingly defended himself. "You guys still won't let that go." Everyone soon ignored his complaints and started the game.   
  
"Alright ya’ll, who wants to go first?" Salvage asked. Blades slightly raised his servo.   
  
"I would like to start it, if it's okay." He said. The others gave him the okay to begin, Blades then started to pick his victim. "Blurr, Truth or Dare?" He asked the now dumbfounded purple mech.   
  
"Why me, I didn't do anythi-...oh..." Blurr tried to defend himself. Only to fail. 

"Indeed, you cheated the last games we played; now pick which one you wish to accomplish, Blurr." Chase added.   
"Alright then, I’ll dare, but don't make it stupid." Blurr responded in an aggravated mood.   
"I dare you to stop racing for a day." Blades gave out the dare. Quickshadow started to laugh a little, even Heatwave around the hidden corner even snickered.   
"Don't think he'll do that, he's too chicken probably."High Tide joked and got everybot laughing, except Blurr, He didn't like the dare.   
"So what, I don't have to do it. So much for a fun game." That was the racerbot's response. 

"You didn't let me tell you the rest of the cache for this dare." Blades said. 

Blurr didn't like the sound of that.   
  
"The cache is, if you don't, you’ll never race any day for the rest of the month." Now this had gone too far. Blurr's face was priceless at the moment. His mouth was hanging wide open. Everybot else was laughing too hard to even talk.   
  
"FINE! I'll do it, but this is the last time any of you dare me to stop racing!" Blurr yelled.   
"Hah, the skinny kid is fussing over not racing." High Tide teased,

“Oh shut up!” Blurr backlashed.

Quickshadow was now laughing the loudest; it seems the first part of the plan was starting out well. 

 

Five minutes later, Quickshadow was taking on a 20 second dare of doing a fast windmill dance move, it was easy for her though.

“FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, DARE ACCOMPLISHED!” Blades exclaimed,

“Alright!”

"Yeah!"

“Nice!”

“Not Bad!” All the rest of the bots gave her their applause; Heatwave was even impressed behind the corner he kept to.

  
“Phew! Well that was fun!” Quickshadow said. Everyone returned to their game, it was now her turn to give out the challenge.   
  
"High Tide, Truth or Dare?" She asked the Sailor-bot. High Tide quickly responded. "Truth." was his answer.   
At first it was hard for Quickshadow to think up a question but quickly thought up one.   
"What do you do on your ship when your alone?" That was her question. To her it sounded lame to ask anybot, including a mech that question, but it was all she could think of.   
"Simple. I go diving." High Tide answered. 

The bots then began to understand now on why there was so much splashing noise off the coast of Griffin Rock a few nights ago.   
  
"Welp, that explains a bunch of splashing last night." Turns out, Quickshadow wasn't impressed, neither was hiding-Heatwave,   
  
"Aye, sometimes I gotta take a load off, especially when I'm stressed." High Tide defended. Blurr tried his best to hold in his laugh but couldn't. His laughter echoed through the main quarters that Quickshadow sweared that Heatwave was startled by it. Which he was. High Tide didn't get it on why the speedster laughed so hard.   
  
"You need to get a new stress relieve, High Tide. Griffin Rock wasn’t really happy with that noise that woke up 50% of-" Boulder tried to suggest but. 

“Aww, Shut up Constructo-bot! I gave up my diving play on Allspark day just so ya lil friends can go to sea in peace, So the least I can do is do it the way I want it. GOT THAT?!” The sailor-bot argued,

“But I was just saying-”

The Big blue mech didn’t interrupt with words, but with an intimidating glare so tense, everybot else got a bit uneasy, but not hiding-Heatwave.

 

“...o-ok...but...just go a little bit off the coast next time? Please?” Blades kindly insisted,

“...I’ll keep that ‘n mind, skeeter.” High Tide finished.

 

It was now Salvage’s turn to give somebot else the challenge.   
  
"Blurr, Truth or Dare?" The scrap collector and fixer asked his very buddy; the purple racerbot.   
  
"Dare, but don't make it a painful one, I already lost racing..." Blurr answered.   
  
"I dare you to imitate Heatwave, If you don't you have to go back to scrapyard with me and rearrange the whole place." Turns out this dare was part of Blurr's plan from earlier, unaware to Salvage. Quickshadow sort of didn't like the dare given to Blurr, she hoped that Heatwave could contain his anger from the upcoming humiliation of him. Heatwave however, heard the attempting dare and went outside to prepare himself for the incoming mimicry of him.   
  
"Wait, we don't know where Heatwave is, how am I going to do this without him." Blurr asked.   
"Then try to imitate the fire engine outside until he see's you, y’know.” Salvage gave a suggestion.   
  
"That doesn't sound like a good idea to me, gentle mechs. I wouldn't agitate Heatwave, and he doesn't like to make fun of, besides it’s something I tend to do at times but not as much." No bot listened to the advice that the agentbot gave to the racerbot. Blurr then quickly found a human firefighter hat that was left by Kade probably, and put it on his helm. He went outside the center. The other bots watched on.

 

"Hoohoo! Look at me I'm a grouchy old firebot, who loves to do nothing but blame Blurr for everything."

Strike 1.   
  
"Keep it up kid, I think it's workin!"  High Tide shouted at the fire engine-copying racerbot.

“Uuuugh...Me heatwave HATE Griffin Rock and-” Blurr never got to finish his mockery because he was immediately tackled by a dark red figure in front of the other bots.  ”Woah!” Blades yelled .

  
“Next time. You BETTER say ‘truth’. Got that?” Heatwave growled,

“O-ok ok ok ok ok ok OKAY!” Blurr stuttered,

The firebot pushed him down and went towards the entrance of the training center. Anger marking his face. Most of the bots shifted out of his way, but Quickshadow silently followed him by his side.

“Sorry, he had it coming after all.” Quickshadow whispered,

“No worries, it did kinda tick me off when he said I hate griffin rock but i’m good.” Heatwave answered and somewhat feeling better. Both fire engine and special ops femme went to the quarters to wait for the others and for Quickshadow to tell in full detail about what happened while he was hiding.

"Poor Heatwave, he was verbally abused by a smart mouth speedster." Blades joked.

The bots still at the entrance began to laugh at the racer mech as he came to sight.

“From now on I’m only taking truths. TRUTHS!” Blurr snapped and went to the main quarters followed by the others to finish the treacherous game of Truth or Dare.

 

**_* Later*_ **   
  
"Sorry, Cap." Blurr said to Heatwave. As everybot sat back down in their spots with Heatwave now in on the action, it was now Heatwave's turn to give out the repeated challenge.   
  
"Chase, Truth or Dare?" Heatwave asked the Police-bot.   
"Truth, I do not wish to take any chances on a dare." Chase answered.   
"Ever broke or went against your principles or rules before?" Heatwave asked. The police-bot hesitated to answer.   
  
"Well, if you recall that time when the island was not aware of our existence, when I had to transform down to stop a toxic cargo from hitting Griffin Rock off of the mountains, then..yes." Chase told his friends.

“No, not that. Anything other than rescue.” Heatwave demanded.

"Uh..Um...well." Chase started to heat up alittle.

"Say it."

"W-well, Once I...I accidentally spilled Chief Burns precious coffee because I was curious on what it contained and I lied that a flobster did it." Chase felt embarrassed and hung his helm low, next thing you know the whole room was filled with laughter.

"Heh! Wow, nice one Cop, Hehaah!" High T commented,

"Don't worry, Chase we'll keep it to us. That was pretty funny though. Heuh!" Heatwave added.

  
Last but not least, it was soon the racerbot's turn to give the last common challenge to the last victim, Quickshadow.   
  
"Quickshadow. Truth or Dare." Behind his back, Blurr crossed his digits hoping she would choose dare.   
  
"Dare." At that moment, Blurr was grinning evilly. The other bots were confused on such a grin, but Salvage and Boulder knew exactly on what he was grinning about. He quickly gave the dare he’s been waiting for.   
  
"I dare you...to KISS HEATWAVE!." Quickshadow’s sapphire optics went wide open; she couldn't believe what she heard and yet she felt something like this was going to happen, even Heatwave was flabbergasted with his jaw hanging, everybot was startled, even Servo woke up from his recharge and yelped. Things were about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww YEEEAAAHH!


	3. The Outcome

“No.” Quickshadow replied,

“Never, not even if I was banished to the Pits of Kaon for a million vorns.” Heatwave added. 

Quickshadow got on her peds and began to leave, no way was she going take that dare and neither was Heatwave as he began to leave too.

“Hey! If you guys don’t, Quickshadow has to go on a date with me!” Blurr demanded,

“IN YOUR DREAMS!” Quickshadow backlashed and left towards the entrance,

“Told you, blurr” Salvage continued, “Quickshadow takes no nonsense.”

“I knew this would happen.” Blades admitted with Servo barking along in agreement.

“Welp, was worth a try, slick, but I knew we should’ve got’em intoxicated before tellin’em to kiss.” High Tide added.

“Ugh...just...stop.” Blurr laid down to suffer his failure.

With the Truth and Dare contest finally over all the bots still at the game circle realized Blurr’s plan failed and with such a dare, they were pretty sure Heatwave and Quickshadow would never play again.

 

**_*Meanwhile behind the Training Center*_ **

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re here, aren't you?”

“Yep.”

 

Apparently, somehow the dare lingered between the two and encouraged them to meet elsewhere to complete it, away from other optics.

 

“You’re still up for it, right?” Heatwave asked,

“Let this be an exception.” Quickshadow concluded.

He grabbed Quickshadow’s waist, pulled her close and kissed her full on the lips. They were surprisingly sloppy and a bit noisy, but they liked it. The femme loved the feel of his lips on her own, they were warm and firm. The firebot's servos instinctively found their way to the agentbot's back and he pressed her closer to him as their kiss deepened. Quickshadow let out a small moan as she felt the pressure of Heatwave's hard frame against her own. The red mech then picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all and the silver special ops wrapped each of her peds around his midsection. She held on easily, her arms loosely wrapped around the fire engine's broad shoulders. Their frames felt hot, they needed air, but they refused to break apart, not yet, it felt too good to be locked like this, tasting each other, playing with each other's glossas and Heatwave went lower to Quickshadow’s neck cables to lick such delicate plating, which in return she gasped and moaned lustfully, they sure were having fun together, even for Heatwave to softly rub Quickshadow's perk aft.

Soon enough, the fire engine and special ops parted, he letted go of her and gently put her down on her peds.

“We take this to our rusten graves.”

“Agreed.”

With the dare secretly done both bots began to go to the entrance of the Training center for some energon cubes, Quickshadow couldn't resist but give the firetruck a quick peck to his lips before continuing with a smirk.

“What was that for?” Heatwave questioned,

“Neck service. It was delightful. ” Quickshadow concluded.

  
  


Bonus:

Despite the Truth and Dare contest over, Blurr wanted to try something else. 

“Hey Boulder.”

“What?” Boulder answered, 

“Wanna dare?” Blurr challenged,

“Ok, but last one.”

“I dare you to pluck one of Leafy’s leaves off.”

“No! He needs them for Photosynthesis.”

“Uugh, nevermind.” Blurr finally gave up and went away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hope you guys liked it. :)


End file.
